El devorador de esperanzas
by Guardian-del-aura
Summary: Miraba por la ventana de su habitación viendo con paciencia y calma como la luz del día daba paso a las sombras de la noche dando lugar a su momento favorito del día -entiendes -siempre era más cómoda en los brazos nocturnos de lo que para las demás personas sentían una vulnerabilidad, se sentía segura y en paz, para ella era como una niña entre los brazos de su madre, cuidándola y


**Este fic participa en el reto para Halloween del foro Café en el fuerte, que lo disfruten**

* * *

Miraba por la ventana de su habitación viendo con paciencia y calma como la luz del día daba paso a las sombras de la noche dando lugar a su momento favorito del día -entiendes -siempre era más cómoda en los brazos nocturnos de lo que para las demás personas sentían una vulnerabilidad, se sentía segura y en paz, para ella era como una niña entre los brazos de su madre, cuidándola y mimándola, ella no tenía miedo a la oscuridad, ella se sentía maravillada por los misterios y sensaciones que daba , pero esa noche sería diferente, Lucy quien creció con la idea que nada malo le pasaría cuando la oscuridad la envolvió, recordaría para siempre esa noche el conjunto las cosas malas suceden mar de día o noche.

El sonido de un fuerte golpe la hizo voltear la cabeza por inercia aunque ya sabía que era.

Su hermana Lynn lanzó la pelota de tenis que tenía en su mano con la misma gracia que la pelota atrapada, sus ojos seguían la pelota de tenis como sus ojos detallaban cada letra de su libro favorito de su autor favorito, Lucy sintiendo una oleada de viento entrar a la habitación y acariciar cada poro de sus brazos y mejillas se acurruco más en su pequeña y cómoda cama con forma de ataúd, para las demás personas el diseño que tenía su lecho podía ser incomodo, su semejanza con la muerte y la mortalidad humana no era algo que las personas quisieran recordar, un Lucy en cambio la idea era la idea de que la vida tenía un principio y un fin establecido.

Dos pequeñas sensaciones de punzante la hizo cerca de la cabeza a un lado, el pequeño murciélago miraba con sus pequeños ojos como canicas a Lucy con un ligero meneo de su nariz.

Acercó su mano hasta la cabeza del murciélago y la suciedad, colmillos como la llamaba cariñosamente a su modo, incluso recordaba el sabor de una tarde cuando encontró un pequeño murciélago colgado boca abajo de una de los soportes del techo, su madre había gritado horrorizada al ver al pequeño animal volando sobre su cabeza, ella en un intento de alejarlo, agitar sus brazos y sus huesos, logrando alertar al murciélago, ella bajo con el corazón agitado y llena de miedo para hablar con su esposo, al final Lucy se adelanto a sus progenitores subiendo con calma y en silencio sabiendo que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que decidieron pronunciar algo, recordando que tuvieron unos siete años cuando lo vio quedando encantada con la pequeña criatura, había llegado con una pasión y uvas que tenían la despensa de su casa,escucho los pasos de su padre subiendo las escaleras gritando que se escondió, se hundió en la oscuridad detrás de las cajas que tenían amontonados los muchos recuerdos de la casa, su padre había entrado con una insecticida y una escoba, detrás de los muebles viejo, en el techo y rincones pero luego de unos minutos se dijo que el animal se había asustado y huido por la ventana, la cerró con fuerza y regreso a la sala para hablar con su cerro con fuerza y regreso a la sala para hablar con su cerro con fuerza y regreso a la sala para hablar con su madre.

Lucy le regalo una pequeña sonrisa que no sería percibida por nadie fuera de quienes la conocían

-¡Niñas, hora de cenar!-su padre los llamo desde la cocina, Lucy ya podía oler el aroma a pizzas inundar su nariz y dejar un vacio en su estomago que solo seria llenado con la necesaria y tentadora cena que su padre había comprado de la pizzería local Pizza Galaxy.

La pizzería estaba cerca de la escuela en una esquina entre la juguetería diversión y juguetes y la empresa de informática Actualicom, la primera vez que Lucy fue pudo ver un establecimiento pulcro, el logo de la pizzería era una caja de pizza que viajaba alrededor de un planeta verde, recordó comer una deliciosa pizza de pepperoni mientras sus hermanos discutían de cual pizzería era mejor, a ella le daba igual mientras tenga su pizza quemada de pepperoni.

Un estruendo de su estomago la obligo a salir de su cama, agarro al pequeño vampiro que no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando la gótica envolvió su mano alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo sintiendo un pequeño picazón al sentir su dorso peludo, se acerco a un poste de un jugador de hockey, metió un dedo por debajo del borde y lo jalo agarrándolo con su pulgar revelando un pequeño hueco, allí metió a su pequeña mascota, dentro tenía unos trozos ya viejo y mordidos de manzana, el pequeño animal fue depositado con cuidado, con un chillido de satisfacción que sobresalto levemente a su compañera de cuarto y mordisqueo con justo aquella fruta con manchas negras, volvió a pegar el poster para tapar el hueco, ese pequeño escondrijo para su mascota fue cortesía de Lana, la cual accedió con el costo de ayudar a cuidarlo y dejar de leer sus poemas a media noche.

-Oye duquesa de la oscuridad, será mejor que te apresures antes de que termine con tu porción-Lynn miro con una sonrisa burlona a su hermana menor, antes de que Lucy pudiera contestar a tu desafío la castaña ya había salido hacia el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones, podía escuchar desde donde estaba las pisadas que iban con prisas a la cocina.

Lucy sin ninguna prisa encima fue caminando tranquilamente, a diferencia del resto de sus hermanas, más específicamente Lynn, ella no necesitaba estar impaciente, con una expresión imperturbable en su rostro fue caminando a paso lento, el bullicio en la cocina era escucho tal vez desde la calle, podía entender a sus vecinos cuando se quejaban por los ruidos que parecían sacados de un campo de pelea, el ruido llego a casos extremos cuando un policía llego a su casa por un aviso de un vecino sobre mucho ruido, tardaron bastante en aclarar al policía que no se debía a una pelea familiar, desde entonces especulaban sobre quien fuese el culpable, no sería sorpresa si descubrían que el responsable fuese el Sr. Grouse después de todo hasta el ruido levemente alto de una televisión podía molestarlo, o tal vez el Sr. O 'haré, mas de una vez vino a quejarse porque no podía tomar su siesta, también estaba la Sr. Grandom, la vecina del frente que acostumbraba a practicar la meditación, aunque nunca podía llegar a un estado de paz interior –o exterior—, los demás vecinos terminaron por acostumbrándose, aunque siempre había un nuevo vecino que buscaba paz en el lugar equivocado y terminaba con otra casa en venta.

Al llegar a la mesa de los pequeños pudo contemplar a sus demás hermanos devorando sus cenas con gusto y ferocidad, se sentó a un lado del único chico de la casa Loud, la miro con los labios cubiertos con finas capas de queso.

-Mejor apresúrate para la próxima, si no fuese más alto Lana ya se comería toda tu comida-dijo mientras masticaba el resto de su pizza

-Suspiro-

Lana tenía una mirada marcada en deseo y desesperación por obtener su comida, en su plato apenas había unas cuantas pequeñas migajas de lo que alguna vez fueron varias porciones de pizza.

No dijo nada mientras daba una mordida a su comida dejándose disfrutar por el condimentado sabor que su padre se había esforzado en preparar llenando su boca mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de sus hermanos, en la otra sala podía escucharse las risas de sus padres y hermanas, tal vez por alguna ocurrencia de su hermana Luan, acompañado de chismes de Lori.

Su mirada se concentro en una acalorada discusión entre las gemelas, se avecinaba una tormenta.

* * *

Las sabanas resultaron inútiles en su cometido aun cuando tenía dos de estas enrolladas a su cuerpo como si fuese una serpiente, pero el frió que sentía era fuerte, era raro como el clima actuaba de esta forma, esta mañana para su disgusto hubo un sol radiante cuyos rayos tocaron cada rincón del continente con un brillo incesante, el calor la molestaba a ella de sobremanera, si fuese por ella todos los días serian grises y nublados y con lluvia constante, además de frío, pero esto era mucho para ella, sentía que agarraría una constipación si no se cubría aun mas, le costaba respirar y además el frió le dejaba con los músculos rígidos haciendo que moverse sea difícil dejando una sensación de cansancio, su deseo de levantarse de su cama se reducía y se incrementaba el de dormir aunque muriera de hipotermia en su cama refugiándose con el poco calor que le quedaba en el cuerpo, miro al techo buscando en su interior un gramo de determinación para levantarse, luego de minutos en los que creía que no terminaría sumergida en un mar de oscuridad helada para siempre finalmente se destapo, con lentitud, se puso sus pantuflas negras como todo el conjunto de ropa que solía llevar, giro su cabeza por inercia para tratar de no despertar a su hermana, pero esta no estaba, su cama estaba desordenada –más de lo habitual—con su sabana cayendo de la cama como una cascada.

Esto le pareció raro, Lynn parecía un oso invernando cuando el sueño la aprisionaba, Lucy tenía que activar su despertador varias veces para que logre llamar su atención, había veces en las que se le olvidaba o su paciencia se acababa haciendo que Lynn pierda el desayuno, claro que esto era contraproducente porque hacia rabietas y se quedaba con su malhumor matutino durante todo el día, cuando eso pasaba ella la evitaba constantemente hasta el siguiente día, pero tuvo que ser más precavida cuando su hermano le imploro que despierte a su hermana, el pobre de Lincoln siempre tenía que ser el saco de boxeo de Lynn y las cosas se intensificaban cuando ella estaba de malhumor.

Con la guía de sus recuerdos camino a través de la oscuridad como si fuese de día, para ella era fácil moverse en la noche pero solo se podía mover con total confianza como ahora, camino hasta que pudo sentir la profundidad de la pared alrededor de la puerta, palpo su mano por la superficie hasta que pudo sentir el plástico del interruptor de la luz de su habitación, el interruptor sonó con un chasquido al moverlo varias veces pero la luz se rehusaba a regresar, suspiro con fastidio pensando que su casa cada vez se volvía más vieja y difícil de mantener en pie

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con un rechinido que puso sus nervios a flor de piel, no quería que una de sus hermanas, o peor, sus padres despierten con malhumor y la castiguen o acusen, con lentitud agarro el picaporte y lo jalo hacia ella cerrándola, el frio no abandono su cuerpo, al contrario, ahora era peor, con cada suspiro podía ver su respiración en impregnada en una forma de neblina gélida que surco unos segundos por el aire antes de desaparecer, el pasillo estaba inusualmente tranquilo y oscuro, no se oían los ronquidos de sus hermanas que parecía ser hereditario por parte de sus padres, sus pasos nunca le habían parecido tan ruidosos desde que tenía memoria, saco su celular de su bolsillo que tenía su pijama y con la linterna que tenia equipada alumbro la habitación.

La luz que daba a al pasillo no pudo lograr atravesar el pesado velo de la oscuridad, eran una oscuridad espesa y pesada, aunque ella estuviese acostumbrada a la oscuridad esta era diferente y lo sabía, sabía que algo andaba mal, ahora su conocimiento de lo paranormal y gusto por las películas de terror le jugaba una mala pasada, con cada paso perdía la valentía de avanzar pero no retrocedería, viviría con vergüenza interna durante mucho tiempo si algo como la oscuridad la llegaba a asustar, ya se imaginaba a Luan mostrando el video de ella gritando y corriendo como una niña asustadiza siendo grabada por las cámaras mientras sus hermanas se ahogaban en su propia orquesta de risas, con eso pensamientos en mente marcho con mayor seguridad, no sería la victima de sus hermanas.

Con la poca luz y pasos cautelosos bajo la escalera, no sabía que era peor el ambiente estrecho al cruzar el pasillo que parecía querer aplastarla con las paredes de su casa o el ambiente mas abierto que tenia aquí, su imaginación viajo con júbilo con la posibilidad de que algo grande y extraño venga corriendo a ella mientras lanzaba un chirrido tan agudo y alto como para romperle los tímpanos, si nada pasaba esa noche y todo era producto de su imaginación siempre tenía a Luna o Lola para cumplir con aquel mal augurio.

Con el pensamiento de que algún monstruo estaba listo para atacarla y matar su valentía iba en picada al suelo, llego al final de los escalones con el resto de su espíritu jovial y atrevido hecho trizas, en cambio el sentimiento de ser observada y acosada se hizo intenso, pero también lo hizo el pensamiento de ser la burla de sus hermanas junto a la idea de buscar a cualquiera de sus hermanas o Lincoln y aferrarse a su lado en silencio, pero lo que encontró fue algo peor que ser el centro de diversión de sus hermanas, algo que entendía y estudiaba profundamente mediante sus libros y poemas.

Miro con el rostro blanco y una expresión de horror plasmada con fuego en su rostro, la cocina era un desastre la mesa volcada con las patas rotas y la mitad alzándose aun a su estado lamentable, trozos de cubiertos y vidrio estaban esparcidos por el suelo como témpanos de hielo con el filo mirando al cielo, de lo que más pudo resaltar pese a estar bordeado por las sombras era el brillo carmesí que surgía como un rio desde la mesa, lo único que podía ver detrás de esta se podía distinguir la pierna de su hermana Lynn aun con sus zapatos de futbol puestas, las manchas de sangre fluían como una mancha carmesí que salpicaba el piso.

Por primera vez que tenia memoria no se sentía segura en la oscuridad, el ambiente era pesado y amenazador, se sentía desorientada en su propia casa, como si esta cambiase con cada paso que daba

-¿ _Lynn_?-su voz salió débil y cada silaba estaba quebrada, rezaba porque su hermana solo se haya caído y haiga una explicación lógica para todo el desastre que estaba esparcido por toda la cocina, quería creer que se había caído o se había hecho una cortadura, pero también quería creer que estaba bien, necesitaba saber que estaba bien-¿Estás bien?-con dificultad su voz salió, la opresión que sentía en su estomago como si una mano invisible le estrujara sus intestinos, se fue acercando arrastrando los pies para no ser cortada por los trozos de cerámica y cristal esparcidos por el suelo que eran empujados por los pies de Lucy, mientras más se acercaba a Lynn quien era cubierta por la parte que se había salvado de la mesa mas podía sentir sus músculos convertirse en gelatina temblando sin control por la fuerza de su nerviosismo.

El contenido de su estomago viajo por su tráquea quemando su pecho haciendo lo mismo cuando paso por su garganta y salió como un geiser por su boca chocando en el suelo y salpicándolo manchando también su camisa blanca de un color amarillento, el vomito hizo una horrenda y fétida mezcla con la sangre de su hermana, Lucy tosió un poco antes de escupir el resto de bilis que tenía en el interior de la boca y el celular que era su única fuente de iluminación termino en el suelo manchándose con la sangre en el piso pero nunca dejo de iluminar el lugar dando lugar a una escena macabra.

Delante de ella estaba el cadáver sin cabeza de Lynn.

En donde debería estar la cabeza con pecas de su hermana no era nada más que un cuello despedazado donde se liberaba el poderoso charco de sangre manchando la mayor parte de su camisa blanca con el numero uno, su brazo izquierdo estaba roto al igual que los dedos de su mano derecha, la pierna derecha estaba girada en un ángulo imposible si estuviese sano.

Lagrimas salieron como charcos, sus piernas perdieron fuerza luego de haber vomitado y cayó de un sentón al piso-¡Lynn!-lanzo un chillido lastimero mientras más lagrimas que parecían gotas de lluvia marcharon por sus mejillas hasta soltarse al llegar a su mentón, sus ojos ardían y sentía la acumulación de sangre calentar su car-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-vocifero llamando a sus progenitores esperanzada de que llegaran a su auxilio y la llevasen a algún lugar seguro, donde la calmarían y ella no tendrían que seguir viendo el cadáver de su hermana-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ayúdenme!-grito tan fuerte que daño su propia garganta, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer formando dos rastros húmedos en su cara.

Su ojos le dolían de tanto llorar, pero aun mas le dolía su corazón que parecía a punto de oprimirse y romperse dentro de su pecho- _No_ -gimoteo tapándose la cara con las manos- _Lynn no_ -ella siempre fue su hermana más cercana a ella, aun con sus diferencias por demás notables fue tan querida para ella como toda su familia, y ahora estaba reducido a nada más que un cadáver destrozado

Se levanto con las piernas temblorosas pero al final cayo, lo siguió intentando una, dos, tres, veces más hasta que al fin pudo sostener el peso de su cuerpo, no entendía como nadie bajaba para saber que estaba pasando ese llanto bien se podía escuchar desde la planta de arriba y hacia los vecinos con facilidad, con pasos inseguros y llenos de nerviosismo salió de la cocina, las lágrimas pararon de salir de sus ojos pero el sollozo que siguió después aun era audible, recogió el celular que anteriormente se había caído, la pantalla que tenía como fondo al famoso actor del programa que ella veía ahora estaba manchada de sangre, intento no pensar en que era la sangre de su hermana para su propio bien.

Alumbro con la mano temblorosa y el corazón en su garganta hacia la sala, pudo divisar una cabeza rubia que antes no estaba ahí

-¿L-Leni?-se acerco a la persona que estaba sentada en el sofá, su larga cabellera la delataba como la modista de la familia-¡Leni! ¡Lynn está muerta! ¡Tenemos que llamar a mamá y papá! –Pero no dijo nada asustándola aun más-¿Leni?-toco con un poco de fuerza el hombro de la rubia

Esta meneo la cabeza levemente hasta caer hacia la dirección de Lucy mostrando su cara sin piel, su rostro estaba impregnado en uno de terror y sorpresa según podía ver en la parte que no estaba destruida, en la mejilla, ojo y frente del lado derecho le faltaban trozos de piel dejando al descubierto los huesos y dientes bañadas con un macabro esplendor rojo, el ojo derecho no estaba dando lugar a una cuenca sangrienta y viscosa, también tenía un profundo corte que separaba la carne de su cuello, no lo noto hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pero su camisa estaba mojada a causa del rio de sangre que escupido desde las heridas.

El grito que salió de ella como la alarma de un auto, alto y agudo, resonando en todo la sala mientras se alejaba del cadáver, sintió de nuevo algo revolverse y oprimir su estomago esta vez el pánico la lleno y le dio fuerza para correr hacia arriba para buscar a sus padres ella misma.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la detuvo en seco, la puerta de la habitación de Lori y Leni se abrió, sintió el fuerte agarre de la esperanza en su corazón pero fue remplazado con la misma intensidad con el terror como cuando una madre le promete a su hijo ir por helados pero al final resulta en un viaje al consultorio del doctor al ver como unos dedos largos y gruesos se aferraban en el marco de la puerta, su piel era negra como una extensión más de la oscuridad había huecos sanguinolentos donde debería estar sus uñas

-¿Quién-

Apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntar por quien estaba ahí hasta que lo que sea que estuviese reteniendo la puerta de un rápido tan veloz como un relámpago se posiciono delante de Lucy, la pequeña miro horrorizada al ver a alguien cuya constitución no podía reconocer, tan solo sintiendo como su corazón y su mundo se detenían en ese segundo como la foto de la peor desgracia que pudiese imaginar, se detuvo abruptamente como si sus músculos estuviesen congelados, lanzo un grito gutural y tan rápido como se acerco a Lucy volvió a adentrarse por la habitación donde salió, fue tan rápido que apenas y era un borrón en el espacio, Lucy se quedo tiesa en su lugar, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, el agarre en su celular estuvo firme como si aquello fuese lo único de lo que la protegía de aquel monstruo, se negaba a voltear a otro lado temiendo que aquello volviese y la atacase por atrás hundiendo sus podridas uñas en su cuello

Como lo hizo con Leni.

Tenía miedo, a pesar de su relacionamiento con lo paranormal simplemente contactaba con espíritus, pero todo eran meras y simples charlas a través de la ouija o cuando su bisabuela se aparecía a charlar con ella pero fuera de eso no había visto muchas cosas sobrenaturales, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad de que fuese esa cosa, con sumo cuidado se adentro en la habitación de Lincoln.

Agradecía que no haya más muertos, el cuarto estaba vacío, ahora el ambiente estrecho la volvió a sofocar, pero ahora también se añadía el miedo recurrente a la muerte, se quedo recostada contra la pared tranquilizando su respiración y ordenar sus pensamientos, pero simplemente no podía pensar en nada que no fuese el cadáver de dos de sus hermanas mayores, enterró la cara entre las manos unas vez mas limpiando el resto de lagrimas que le quedaban, miro a su alrededor, no había rastros de Lincoln, temía que su hermano haya temido un destino igual o peor que sus hermanas, también estaba preocupada por sus hermanas y padres.

Desesperada, saco su celular y empezó a llamar al 911, su celular sonó en un tono de marcación típico de cualquier celular, pero al final la llamada finalizo abruptamente

Sin señal

-Carajo-no estaba acostumbrada a maldecir, a decir verdad se tapo la boca instintivamente, su madre acostumbraba a regañarla severamente cuando alguien de la familia decía al insulto, pero la situación no podía ser mejor para decir grosería y maldiciones a la compañía de telefonía

Los pocos momentos de calma no duraron cuando escucho fuertes y rápidas pisadas, el pelo se le erizo al pensar que podría abrir la puerta e hizo lo único que su hermano no pudo en todos los años viviendo con ellas, cerró la puerta con el seguro.

Se aparto un poco cuando sintió el golpeo furioso de la puerta, intentaba entrar por medio de la fuerza al otro lado y alcanzar a Lucy, la pequeña barra de metal que bloqueaba la puerta se movió violentamente con cada embestida que daba, cada vez que lo hacia la ultima más fuerte que la anterior, se escuchaban los gruñidos molestos del otro lado.

Lucy no supo que mas hacer, se quedo sentada en el piso cubriéndose los oídos, pero aun podía oír el incesante golpeteo furioso, deseo que todo fuese falso, por primera vez deseo que la puerta de repente se caiga pero en vez del monstruo saliera su hermana Luan con la sonrisa asquerosa que podía hacer y le dijera que era una broma mientras se reía y la apuntaba con su dedo, detrás de ellas estarían Lynn y Leni a salvo y sin ningún rasguño compartían la misma puta sonrisa que su hermana, pero no había ninguna señal de que terminase aquella pesadilla, sintió algo peludo rozar su brazo momentáneamente sacándole un grito, hasta que vio con temor a su alrededor, pero lo único que encontró fue al peluche de su hermano, lo miro momentáneamente recordando lo importante que fue y sigue siendo para su hermano, un golpe que provoco una grieta lo bastante ancha para ver una parte del pasillo la hizo volver al mundo, contra toda lógica se tomo la molestia de agarrar el peluche de conejo y sostenerla entre su antebrazo y el codo con el brazo donde sostenía su celular, miro a su alrededor alumbrando cada rincón en busca de una respuesta para poder escapar, pensó en la ventana, pero si la abría y saltaba caería a una muerte segura, si gritaba nadie llegaría a tiempo, también estaba la opción de esconderse debajo de la cama, pero la probabilidad de que el monstruo la encontrase eran altas, no quiso tomar ese riesgo, quería vivir y encontrar a su familia, quería creer que estuviesen vivos, miro el ducto de ventilación que estaba en la esquina superior de la pared de Lincoln que conectaba con el de Luna y Luan.

Eso es, podría llegar a la habitación continua y refugiarse con sus hermanas, de ahí podrían pensar en algo para poder salir con vida, sonaba fantasioso pero tampoco podría quedarse aquí esperando su muerte, se subió al mueble que estaba a un lado de la cama de Lincoln, puso la silla que estaba cerca y finalmente se subió a este hasta llegar al respaldo de este, sintió una oleada de terror golpearla cuando la puerta se rompió como si fuese de cartón por la mitad, apago su celular temiendo que aquello la haya visto apago la linterna de su celular, subió dando salto con el temor de caer de espaldas y aquello abalanzándose sobre ella, pero logro entrar en el ducto abriendo la puertilla de esta logro meterse antes de que el monstruo entrase con un grito gutural buscando a Lucy, pero solo pudo encontrar una habitación vacía, Lucy pudo permitirse unos segundos de paz antes de empezar a arrastrarse como un gusano alumbrándose únicamente con la iluminación de la pantalla ahora cubierta de sangre seca, el hedor del vomito combinado con el excesivo sudor que transpiraba por su cuerpo se hizo mas presente llenando el metálico lugar, no pudo evitar dar leves arcadas, los largos ductos nunca le parecieron tan estrechos y sofocantes como ahora, sentía que podía las paredes del ducto lentamente se acercaban a ella hasta atraparla, con ese pensamiento empezó a arrastrarse con más intensidad, pudo divisar la puertilla que daba a la habitación de al lado, se acerco lo mas que pudo encendiendo la linterna, pero aun así las barras le impidieron ver algo, la abrió sin dificultad, hace tiempo que todas las puertillas de los ductos estaban abiertas por ella para que pudiera entrar fácilmente, su único plan que pudo formular se fue a la mierda cuando vio estomago abierto de Luna con los intestinos rojizos cayéndose unas versión macabra de lianas hacia el suelo manchando lo que quedaba de su destrozada camisa y pantalón, con una expresión de pánico y horror impresa de ella, de Luan no pudo describir mucho, su mandíbula fue retirada dejando al descubierto su lengua y garganta manchando también su camisa y sabanas, con rastros de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, observando la faz de su asesino antes de morir casi instantáneamente.

No, no ellas, si ellas también…..entonces tal vez todos estén muertos

Se había ilusionado pensando que podría escapar de la casa con el resto de su familia pero la realidad era aplastante, si se hubiese quedado dormida tal vez dos minutos más hubiese despertado con el monstruo a centímetros de su rostro, antes de que pudiese reaccionar esa cosa ya la habría matado, tal vez hubiese sido lo mejor, antes de irse de este mundo sin ver los cuerpos demacrados de su familia, tal vez solo hubiese soportado un dolor pasajero en vez de un dolor tan horrible como el que le esperaría con el monstruo, solo que este era físico el dolor que experimentaba ahora era espiritual y emocional, el golpe de la puerta empujada hasta chocar contra la pared lleno su cabeza de alarmas, fue tarde cuando apago la linterna intentando esconderse el monstruo la vio en el conducto de ventilación, dio un salto estirando el cuerpo entero para alcanzar, Lucy movida por el impulso de la auto-conservación se arrastro desesperadamente alejándose del monstruo, miro atrás, su mano a duras penas entraba hasta que por fuerza bruta forzó la entrada con un fuerte estirón intento alcanzar a Lucy pero era imposible.

Por unos segundos pudo sentir su enorme mano detrás de su cabeza, tan grande como la manopla que usaba su hermana Lynn en los juegos de beisbol, lo suficientemente grande para cubrir su cabeza y aplastarla, pero no agarro su cabeza pero si su camisa blanca

-¡Suéltame!-grito con desesperación

Intento resistirse pero la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella era mayor que cualquier cosa que haya experimentado, la arrastro por los ductos intentando sacarla hasta que logro hacerla retroceder hasta el hueco que había hecho.

La oscuridad envolvía el lugar ocasionando que no pueda identificar quien o que era, pero era alto, de constitución extraña, no podía verlo para nada, solo sentía que algo no era natural, aparte de que parecía que sus brazos eran largos, como dos mangueras que usaban los bomberos en las películas que solía ver con sus hermanos, mas de eso no tenia manera de identificarlo

-¡Suéltame!-se aferro con fuerza al marco de los ductos lastimándose los dedos y rompiéndose las uñas-¡Por favor! ¡Suéltame!-estaba desesperada, rogaba porque sus padres vengan y la separen de esa persona-¡Auxilio!-

Y empezó a lanzar gritos de auxilio que cayó en oídos sordos

Entre jalones y gritos miro su celular, el pensamiento llego a su mente como un rayo, con su mano agarro el celular y apunto a quien o que fuese que la estaba sosteniendo

Un destello de luz potente directo a su cara lo cegó unos segundo, lanzo un alarido lastimero soltando a Lucy, ni corta ni perezosa se arrastro con el celular en sus manos, aun podía escuchar muchos gruñidos y alaridos llenos de molestia e ira seguido de varios golpes contra el ducto de metal, no se quedo a mirar mucho tiempo en cambio empezó a arrastrarse rápidamente casi sacudiendo todo su cuerpo con tal de moverse más rápido, por el ducto escucho el sonido de pisadas fuerte en el pasillo, su cuerpo se paralizo al pensar que en cualquier momento podía romper el metal debajo suya y arrastrarla, pero escucho los pasos alejarse hasta la habitación donde había salido.

Se quedo quieta sintiendo como el sudor la cubría casi en su totalidad, estaba cansada y llena de miedo, se quedo unos momentos en el mismo lugar sintiendo su corazón chocar contra su pecho como si este también quisiera correr para salvarse de lo que la perseguía.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, no era Lincoln para idear un plan que lo arregle todo, de todas formas no creía que lo tuviese de haber estado con ella

-Bun-Bun-susurro, el conejo de felpa de su hermano había caído de su agarre, ahora estaba a unos pocos metros lejos de ella

Se acerco hacia el peluche de felpa, en esos momentos era lo único que podía darle un segundos de paz.

Tal vez por eso Lincoln siempre dormía con él, no era un peluche estúpido e infantil después de todo, se acerco para agarrarlo pero de repente escucho un grujido metálico, sintió como el suelo metálico debajo de ella se abría, sus manos y torso colgaron del aire, no se dio cuenta que la puertilla debajo de ella no estaba cerrada, por ultimo cayo de pesadamente al suelo

Gimoteo adolorida cuando cayó encima de algo duro, no era el suelo, el daño recibido habría sido mucho peor, pudo ver su celular gracias a la baja iluminación que tenia, cuando lo inspecciono pudo observar como su pantalla tintineaba con el logo de su empresa, con la poca iluminación enfoco al lugar.

Dio un respingón al ver los ojos sin vida de su madre.

No solo ella, su padre, hermanas menores y Lori estaban ahí, todos muertos en un charco de muerte y viseras que revolvió el estomago de Lucy al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su corazón y eliminaba toda esperanza, las moscas que volaban por el lugar se posaban sobre la carne de sus familiares, devorando lentamente, estaban apilados uno encima de otros como meros sacos de carne, pudo notar el sufrimiento en sus miradas y cuerpos, los labios entre abiertos de su madre sin comprender lo que pasaba con la cara cubierta de sangre seca producto de un golpe letal directo en la frente hasta hundirla como una botella vacía, la expresión de estupefacción de su padre al dar un vistazo a lo desconocido siendo opacada con la imagen de su cuello roto como si fuese una ramita solitaria.

Y se puso a llorar, se sentía sola y desprotegida, ya no quedaba nada, ni nadie que pudiese protegerla, solo ella y el asesino de toda su familia y muy pronto de ella misma.

Sujeto al Bun-Bun con fuerza esperando que muy dentro del muñeco de felpa se halle la esperanza para poder seguir adelante y salir con vida, como si fuese la solución a los problemas que tenía en esos momentos

-Lincoln-murmuro recordando a su hermano, recordando que siempre estuvo ahí para ella, esta no la defraudaría, lo sabía, muy dentro de sí sabio que Lincoln estaba vivo ¡era el hombre del plan! Tenía que estar vivo, debía encontrarlo y ambos escaparían, encontrarían ayuda y estarían a salvo, si, debía encontrarlo, pronto

Escucho una puerta abrirse rápidamente se oculto en lo que parecía un electrodoméstico, la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido no la dejaba distinguir cosas.

Pudo ver un leve brillo fosforescente, parecido al de los ojos de un gato, bajando por unas escaleras, cada paso que daba era pesado y tosco, amenazando con romper cada escalón con su peso como si se tratase de un mastodonte, lo sintió cerca de ella a menos de un metro irguiéndose hasta casi tocar el techo, era terriblemente alto, se alzaba como los árboles gruesos de las montaña a los que sus padres siempre los llevaba para su disgustos.

Pudo ver como se acercaba al tumulto de cadáver cuya imagen martilleaba en el corazón y la mente de Lucy sin el menor tacto de sensibilidad, vio en su mano izquierda sosteniendo algo largo y grande, temió reconocer lo que era, dejo el objeto lanzándolo a un lado sin la mayor importancia de como lo depositaba, solo lo arrojo como si fuese basura.

Su respiración se volvió pesada, rezaba para que no la encuentre, estaba segura que no abría una forma de escapar cuando la embista y la acorrale contra la pared, estaría a su merced total, trato de aguantar el llanto, tenía una sensación de doloroso ardor en sus ojos producto del mar de lagrimas que dejo como un sendero por toda la casa al ver a sus seres queridos caer ante lo que para ella en ese momento era la personificación del mal.

Entre las sombras de la noche pudo detectar un brusco movimiento, la forma circulada de su cabeza sobresalía, miraba el entorno como un depredador en busca de la cena de esa noche fría, la pequeña gótica se quedo quieta como una estatua viviente.

Pasaron unos momentos antes que escuchara pasos alejarse junto al sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo.

Pudo salir con pasos temblorosos, alumbrando la escena, se encontró con lo que temía, había tirado el cuerpo de Lynn, Luan y Luna, el monstruo no tuvo piedad ni con ellas, ni con las demás mayores, ni con las menores, Lily tenía una gran cortadura en su pecho, pudo observar sus ojitos cerrados lejos de todo mal que nunca pudo procesar.

Por lo menos murió sin sufrir

Lisa en cambio tenía la cabeza girada de manera antinatural, con la cabeza mirando enteramente detrás de ella, su expresión al igual que su cuerpo estaban muertos, como si antes de morir estuviese viviendo su vida sin ningún signo de peligro, ni cambio o advertencia, el ataque fue por demás rápido y letal.

El rostro de las gemelas era como un retrato de terror, aun podía recordar a Lana contarle a todos orgullosa como sería la mejor fontanera de la familia y en un posible futuro cercano abrir su propia veterinaria, el destino le dio un cambio tan brusco como lo fue con su muerte, en vez de estar arreglando los desagües y cuidando de perritos y gatos enfermos estaba tirada en un piso frío con el pecho abierto dándole una vista a todos de sus costillas y pulmones.

No pudo ver a Lola por mas un segundo antes de voltear la vista, lo único que pudo ver fue a su hermana menor faltante de piernas y el torso inferior, sus intestinos salían como lenguas largas y gruesas desparramándose por todo el suelo, aun podía ver pedazos de la pizza que comieron esa noche en la que Lucy podía asegurar seria la noche más memorable de la semana.

Ahora seria memorable por ser la noche en la que se llevo su felicidad y cariño, por que se llevo los buenos momentos futuros, los días donde su madre hacia unas galletas en forma de cráneo recubiertos con una capa de chocolate amargo en un intento por darle una señal de que ella aceptaba su gusto, ni Leni, pese a no ser del todo cercanas siempre apreciaría la ropa que le daba para cuando iba a sus recitales de poesías, ahora le serviría esa bufanda negra con vampiros rojos.

Salió de su escondite entre temblores, las pequeñas huellas que su aliento dejaba en el aire se notaban con más facilidad, apretó contra su pecho al muñeco de felpa buscando lo que sea, calor, conformidad, lo que sea con tal de no sentir más miedo y frio, toco su celular.

Nada.

-No-

Volvió a tocarlo, presionando la pantalla con fuerza, presiono los botones a los lados, inclusive lo sacudió pero nada, la pantalla seguía sin reaccionar, se estaba desesperando.

Las sombras que hasta hace poco le daba seguridad y paz convertía a su propio hogar en una trampa mortal, se movió en su entorno tratando de encontrar algo útil, para su dio un par de tropezó con los brazos de su propia madre, con su estomago removiéndose como si algo estuviese dentro de ella, se guio por el tacto áspero de las paredes, choco pesadamente contra aquello en lo que se había ocultado dándole un leve tambaleo a todo su cuerpo, agarro mas fuerte a Bun-Bun evitando que cayera a sus manos en aquel pozo de sombras y cadáveres donde ella estaba.

Con ayuda de sus manos reconoció levemente como la lavadora, la única lavadora de la casa estaba en el sótano, con inseguridad pudo llegar hasta la parte totalmente plana, vio como la esperanza se proyectaba como una línea brillante que se filtraba a través de la ventana abierta, con ansiedad salto hasta que pudo engancharse al borde la ventanilla, cerro su mandíbula conteniendo un quejido cuando una sensación de dolor golpeo sus manos.

Un ruido seco sonó debajo de ella, la lavadora había caído por el impulso que dio al saltar, puso todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos para alzarse y llegar al otro lado cuando escucho el portazo de la puerta abrirse violentamente

Un grito que parecía salir de las mismas profundidades del infierno le erizo la piel, cuando pudo sacar la cabeza y los brazos de la ventana, clavo sus uñas con fuerza en el pasto, la marea de dolor se intensifico aun mas, apenas tuvo la mitad de su cuerpo se arrastro lo mas que pudo importándole poco que su ropa y manos se ensucien más de lo que ya estaba.

Pudo salir antes de que el largo brazo la atrapase.

Mientras el aire frio chocaba con ella pudo sentir una mezcla de emociones, pasando desde el alivio, la libertad, el nerviosismo y el miedo mismo de que salga raudo de la casa y la atrape.

Corrió por lo que le pareció horas cruzando esquinas y calles que ya no podía reconocer solo guiándose por las luces de los alumbrados públicos que daban una leve iluminación a las calles desoladas, el aire se iba a medida que en su pecho sentía mucho ardor, cuando menos se dio cuenta aminoro el paso hasta que se apoyo en un poste de luz.

Nunca había estado tan agradecida de estar debajo de la luz, toda su vida intento alejarse de ella pero ahora para sobrevivir tenía que guiarse por ella ignorando las manchas de vomito y sangre que pintaban su camisa blanca.

Los sonidos en la calle le pasaban una mala jugada, haciéndolo creer que quien estuvo en su casa la perseguía pero al voltear solo encontraba los muros de noche, parecía empujar y retener el brillo del foco de los postes de luz

Mientras corría sintiendo las gotas de sudor resbalarse por su frente pensó en lo que seguiría, caminaría hasta la estación de policía que estaba a tres calles lejos de casa, llegaría entre jadeos y tambaleándose hasta la silla más cercana-o suelo siendo el caso- y les contaría todo lo que paso, les diría que alguien estaba dentro de su casa y mientras la patrulla se dirigía a su casa rezaría

Rezaría toda la noche con tal de que regresen con su hermano salvo, tal vez los envíen en un orfanato, tal vez si hablaba con las autoridades se apiaden de ella y la dejen estar junto a su hermano.

No se creía capaz de separarse de Lincoln hasta que haya crecido lo suficiente para que dormir juntos se vuelva incomodo

Se detuvo bruscamente casi cayéndose al ver una figura en el piso, las sombras nuevamente tapaban al individuo envolviéndolo como si fuese una presa, pero parecía una persona tirada en el suelo de espaldas a él.

Tenía miedo, bien podría ser esa cosa, esperando que alguien se acerque para agarrarlo y estrangularlo hasta la muerte.

Pero si se iba por la oscuridad terminaría perdido, o en todo caso el temor de ser atrapada pasaría de ser una idea a un hecho.

Así que, con nerviosismo y juntándose al borde donde la luz se detenía, mientras más se acercaba la figura se iba aclarando.

A pasos lentos se iba pasando por debajo del foco, pudo notar que la figura en comparación, estaba acostada en el piso apoyando su peso en el brazo izquierdo.

Se detuvo en seco al ver un leve tono naranja

No.

Dios por favor no.

No puede ser

Se acerco con los pasos y el corazón temblando como si la tierra se estuviese, no quería creer lo que veía al frente

- _Lincoln_ -murmuro

Tan cerca.

Estaba tan cerca de buscar ayuda pero el mundo tenía ese talento mágico y natural, ese talento de quitar la esperanza a quien más lo necesita, el talento inigualable de quitar todo rastro de inocencia y justicia, el talento para destruir a buenas personas, buenas personas como su hermano mayor

Se sentía tan cansada, se sentó a un lado del cuerpo de su hermano, toco suavemente el hoyo que tenía en su pecho, no era grande pero si profunda, lo suficiente como para crear un gran charco de sangre que manchaba su camisa y el piso.

Su cuerpo y pecho le ardían, sus ojos estaban irritados, podía oler su propio vomito, sus músculos le dolían bastante, miro al cadáver de su hermano sin decir nada, con la cara marcada en una expresión de tristeza y desolación que podría durar para siempre, el frio a su alrededor le impedía respirar correctamente quemando su garganta y nariz.

Miro la expresión de su hermano, nunca había visto a nadie más lindo que él, sus ojos aun estaban cerrados en una expresión llena de paz y armonía, parecía estar dormido, ajeno a todo lo que le pasaba a su alrededor en aquella calle oscura, con cuidado puso a Bun-Bun en el pecho de Lincoln

Sintió unas pisadas que resonaban con fuerza por toda la calle helando su sangre hasta que se detuvo

Pudo sentirlo detrás de ella, mas grande y pesado que nunca, su mirada se clava como una aguja en su nuca cosquilleándola desde dentro, por inercia giro levemente la cabeza por encima del hombro

Lo vio

Era tan alto como pensaba, pero no era como lo imaginaba, su piel tan blanca como el papel que usaba en sus poemas delataba su falta de humanidad, la carne en sus brazos era profundamente negra y tenia síntomas de coagulación, carecía de globos oculares, en vez de eso tenía dos profundos hoyos negros que darían nerviosismo y repulsión a quien mirase fijamente a esos agujeros negros, la falta de carne en sus mejillas mostraba sus dientes amarillentos y en algunos casos rotos simulando una sonrisa de payaso, uno que no era simpático o agradable como su hermana Luan solía lanzarle para animarla, la nariz en su cara había sido cubierta por un manto de carne deforme, las manchas de sangres frescas lo bañaban totalmente, en algunas partes de su cuerpo aun estaban goteando, podía ver el interior de su pecho, en el se asomaba un corazón podrido igual que el resto de su cuerpo que no transmitía pulso alguno, no pudo identificarlo como hombre o mujer, en donde debería haber un pene estaba igualmente cubierto por otro manto de carne blanca, era algo mas allá de la comprensión de Lucy, algo mas allá de lo que cualquier libro pudiese redactar, no sabía lo que era, pero si sabía que significaba el final del camino para ella y toda su familia.

La primera vez que lo vio fue demasiado rápido para procesar su imagen, la segunda el pánico y el miedo hicieron que le importase poco su imagen-cuando aun pensaba que era un asesino, o un ladrón, o un psicópata o un humano en general-

Lucy tuvo el instinto primitivo de correr y ocultarse en donde fuese, correr de sus largos brazos.

Pero no lo hizo.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para correr, ya no tenía energías para continuar, ya no tenía esperanzas para afrontar la vida, ya no tenía razón para continuar

Entre sollozos y gritos espero el golpe final.

Pudo sentir como la oscuridad alrededor de ella se acercaba hasta envolver casi en su totalidad, lo único visible era la cosa que estaba frente a ella, el monstruo dio un salto impulsándose hacia ella listo para colorear el piso con su sangre en un destello de crueldad.

Pudo sentir sus manos alrededor de su cuello antes de que la oscuridad tomase posesión total de ella.

Se removió, sacudió, grito, pataleo, hizo todo lo que pudiese pensar para alejar a la oscuridad, pero esta se aferraba a ella con fuerza, impidiéndole ver nada que no fuese el vacio, sintió algo aprisionando sus muñecas haciéndola gritar tanto como su frágil garganta podía.

-cy-

Abrió los ojos de golpe recibiendo los rayos de luz cegándola unos momentos, cuando sus ojos dejaron de irritarla pudo ver el mundo claramente otra vez.

Estaba en su habitación recostada en su cama, los ojos llenos de preocupación de su hermano.

Tardo en reaccionar o procesar algo coherente, pero cuando lo hizo fue solo para sollozar

-¿Lucy?-Lincoln se estaba preocupando por su hermana, verla llorar tan de repente no era normal

Ella lo único que pudo hacer era aferrarse al cuello de su hermano en un abrazo que transmitía todas sus angustias, Lincoln como todo buen hermano devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad mientras Lucy apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho manchando su camisa de lagrimas.

Estuvieron así un tiempo que para Lucy paso rápido

-¿Ya estas mejor?-ella asintió aun tapando su cara en el pecho de su hermano mayor-¿Me dirás lo que paso?-presiono mas la cabeza antes de revelar todo lo que paso

Lincoln no decía nada, se quedo callado escuchando la experiencia que su hermana había tenido, en algunas partes la voz de Lucy se quebró obligando a Lincoln a acariciar su cabello mientras le decía que todo estaba bien, cuando entendió que lo que Lucy experimento fue demasiado para ella le dijo que podía parar, pero Lucy tenía que sacar todo lo que tenía en su pecho

Cuando por fin Lucy termino de hablar Lincoln saco su conclusión-tuviste una pesadilla-

Lucy no dijo nada, ahora que veía a su hermano en su habitación vivo y sano pudo entender que todo era una simple pesadilla, pero se veía tan real como el dolor que sintió al ver a su familia ser despedazada una a una en silencio, como el aroma asqueroso y nauseabundo de la sangre, vómitos y putrefacción impregnada en el aire, como el frió que la atosigaba a cada momento, como las punzadas de dolor que sentía al momento de que sus uñas se rompieron de forma abrupta, aun tenia una sensación en su cuello erizando su piel.

-Lucy-su atención volvió a su hermano, tenía una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro enmascarando su nerviosismo-¿Quieres…..dormir en mi habitación esta noche?, digo es para hacerte sentir segura pero si no quieres-

-Si quiero por favor-se apresuro en responder.

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza para luego salir junto a Lucy detrás de suya, en el pasillo Lucy pudo ver de reojo a Lori entrando a su habitación, un revoltijo creció en su estomago recordando a su hermana con la cara demacrada volviéndola una masa rojiza sin forma, aun podía ver sus ojos sin vida mirándola fijamente, alejo esos pensamientos mientras se aferraba a la mano de Lincoln, el único chico de la familia Loud no dijo nada, mientras se adentraba en su habitación lo primero que vio fue al conejo de peluche sentado a un lado de la pata de la cama.

Lincoln al fijarse que su hermana miraba a Bun-Bun empezó a sentir un poco de vergüenza imaginando que diría que era vergonzoso para alguien de su edad seguir conservando un muñeco de felpa, alzo una ceja cuando Lucy lo agarro y lo estrujo fuertemente contra su pecho

Lucy noto la mirada enarcada de su hermano, volteo la cara con un movimiento leve de vergüenza comentando que Bun-Bun también había aparecido en sus sueños.

Lincoln no dijo nada mas, le parecía extraño que su conejo de peluche apareciera en el sueño que Lucy tuvo, pero no pudo negarse cuando la vio acostada y aferrándose al conejo como si fuese la cosa más importante que había tenido, un recuerdo de una Lucy de tres años con una mantita, esa imagen agito un poco su corazón, termino acostándose a un lado de su hermana envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor, como pocas veces Lucy no lo rechazo, lo acepto gustosamente sin un atisbo de repulsión dejándose envolver por la sensación de seguridad que su hermano brindaba.

Lincoln por su parte no dijo nada mientras sentía como el sueño ganaba terreno a diferencia de Lucy que no se sentía capaz de conciliar el sueño, miro de reojo el techo, pudo ver una pequeña sombra pero lo suficientemente alta y ancha para ser vista, por un segundo su corazón se agito con violencia y el terror se hizo palpable hasta que lo reconoció

-Colmillos-murmuro viendo al pequeño murciélago, este no hizo otra cosa más que cubrirse aun mas con sus marrones alas

Siguió mirando al pequeño animal unos momentos antes de lentamente cerrar los ojos convenciéndose de que al final todo era un sueño, una pesadilla de la cual no volvería a estar presente en sus sueños nunca mas

Lucy no lo sabía pero fue gracias al murciélago que Lincoln pudo despertar a Lucy de aquel raro sueño, Colmillos había salido de su escondite empujando el poster con su cuerpo, vio a su dueña agitarse y sudar excesivamente dando uno que otro quejido, no importaba lo que hacía no la lograba despertar, pero sus chillidos fueron escuchados por Lincoln, despegándose de su comic fue hasta la habitación de su hermana, vio a Colmillos volar encima de la cama de Lucy, la cama de Lynn estaba vacía, convenientemente se quedo en la casa de su amiga Margo, se apresuro en socorrerla cuando escucho el grito de terror de ella capaz de helarle la sangre por lo intenso que fue.

Sabiendo que ya no había peligro para su hermana menor por fin decidió rendirse al poder de Morfeo yendo directo y en picada a su dominio

Colmillos estaba inquieto, mirando directamente a la puerta, Lincoln había apagado la luz de la habitación, pero la inquietud que sentía dentro de él no dejaba en paz, su instinto decía que algo observaba en esas penumbras.

Fuera de toda comprensión o percepción de todos los seres vivos dentro de la casa, una sombra profunda observada desde el pasillo a la par de hermanos, su mirada estaba profundamente clavada en ellos, por un momento hizo amago de querer entrar, pero en vez de eso cerro la puerta rompiendo la armonía silenciosa que se creaba

* * *

 **Esto es solo una precuela de una historia aún más profunda y extensa, Feliz halloween y feliz día de los muertos a ustedes ya los miembros del foro**


End file.
